Conventional torsion axles for the wheels of light weight vehicles such as boat trailers are known to comprise a unitary, one piece construction wherein the spindle axles are welded into the torsion arms of the torsion axle assembly. The torsion arm is in turn welded to a square inner torsion bar that is seated inside a square tubular axle beam, wherein the four comers of the square tubular axle beam accept rubber cords of a given length that provide torsional resistance to the square inner torsion bar. Often, the axle beam is welded to the vehicular frame.
A general complaint regarding the use of a torsion axle assembly has been that if a spindle axle becomes damaged due to excessive bearing wear or excessive impact, repairing the damaged spindle axle thereon requires removing the entire torsion axle. Removal of the entire torsion axle is time consuming and inordinately costly. Moreover, repair usually cannot be undertaken en route, and the vehicle must be carried to a repair facility. The present three piece torsion axle assembly with removable spindle axles is adapted to use on trailers such as are towed into and out of harsh environments, or moved under abnormal road and trail conditions such that the spindles and associated wheel bearings may suffer damage during normal use. By way of example, boat trailer axles and their spindles submerged in salt or fresh water are often worn by corrosion, dirt, etc. Likewise, utilities trailers exposed to sand and dust are subjected to a similarly harsh environment.
Accordingly, it can be understood that it would be desirable to have a means of quickly and easily repairing or replacing a damaged spindle axle or an associated bearing assembly. The disclosure of the present invention provides such means.